Schnee Dust Company
For the World of Remnant episode of the same name, see Schnee Dust Company (WoR episode). The Schnee Dust Company, also referred to by it's abbreviation as the SDC, is a corporation owned by the Schnee family, and is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world of RWBY. Whitley Schnee is the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, which was founded by his grandfather. As seen in the "Black" Trailer, the Dust is transported by railway lines, as well as by sea, as seen in "Black and White", after being mined and refined at quarries. According to Blake Belladonna, the company is known for its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners", implying a bad reputation and/or criminal undertakings. The company has a history of bloodshed with the White Fang. However, the reasons behind this conflict are currently unknown. It is headquartered in the Kingdom of Atlas and collaborates with the military under General James Ironwood on weapons such as the Atlesian Paladin-290. The company also has operations in Vacuo, which may have contributed to the environmental deterioration of that Kingdom. History The Schnee Dust Company was founded by Nicholas Schnee in the aftermath of the Great War, in Mantle. Nicholas Schnee personally led numerous expeditions around the world to find Dust veins, earning him praise and respect throughout the Kingdoms, while also greatly expanding his company. However, as time passed Nicholas began to grow weary. His family missed him and his health was failing. He was convinced by his son-in-law, Jacques Schnee, to have him inherit the company. Under Jacques' leadership, the Schnee Dust Company's profits grew exponentially, albeit through less-than-ethical practices, such as the use of cheap labor, allowing dangerous working conditions, possible monopolies, and having shady business partners. The Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee family are currently at war with the White Fang. In "The Stray", Weiss Schnee mentioned that some of her family members and friends have disappeared, while the company board members may have been executed. One instance is mentioned wherein a train car full of Dust was stolen. Due to this conflict and the temper her father had in regards to it, Weiss experienced a difficult childhood. This caused her original hostility toward the White Fang and distrust of the Faunus in general. The Schnee Dust Company's controversial labor forces, mentioned by Blake in "The Shining Beacon", are evidently Faunus. In "Black and White", Blake mentions that the White Fang hijack cargo from the companies that use Faunus labor, which is the exact event that took place in the "Black" Trailer. Weiss confirms this in "Mountain Glenn", saying that her father's business practices are no longer progressive in terms of labor rights and Faunus treatment. Upon inheriting the company, she wishes to find a way to change that. In "Remembrance", it's revealed that James Ironwood had previously placed an embargo on Dust trade until the threat of war passes. Jacques Schnee took great exception to this and its consequences for his company, though he tried to pass it off as being concerned for the Kingdom. Notable Members *Jacques Schnee: The current head of the company. *Whitley Schnee: Winter and Weiss' younger brother and current heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Former Members *Nicholas Schnee: The founder of the Schnee Dust Company. *Winter Schnee: Weiss' elder sister, likely revoked her claim as heiress upon joining the Atlesian Military. *Weiss Schnee: Former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Disinherited for her outburst and actions at the SDC Charity Ball, and for challenging her father afterward. Trivia *The company is seen advertising Dust on the back of the "Weapons Magazine" paperback that Ruby is reading during the Dust Shop Robbery in "Ruby Rose". The same ad is also on the back of an X-Ray and Vav comic book being read by Jaune in "Welcome to Beacon". **The advertisement says "The finest of them all.", possibly reflecting the fact that Weiss is based on Snow White. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" *Nora Valkyrie is holding a tube of toothpaste with the Schnee Dust Company's logo in "The First Step", implying that Dust is not the company's only product. The name of the toothpaste brand is revealed in "The Badge and The Burden" as "Shi-nee" when a tube falls from Blake's bag. *During the food fight of "Best Day Ever", a soda can with the Schnee Dust Company logo can be seen. This soda was labeled Ol' King Cold, a reference to the nursery rhyme Old King Cole. Image Gallery Hist1 00020.png|Schnee Dust Company Logo. Picture001.png|An example of the SDC logo being visible on crates in the "Black" Trailer. Episode1 00004.png|SDC Advertisement on the back of a weapons magazine during "Ruby Rose". 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|The pamphlet the company gives to people with little knowledge of Dust, from the "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". To our valued customer.png|Back of the pamphlet. 1116 Black and White 09659.png|SDC Dust shipping crates in "Black and White". V2 02 00015.png|Advertisement on the back of an X-Ray and Vav comic book, in "Welcome to Beacon". sdc com operator.png|SDC Communications Operator on a screen from the Cross Continental Transmit System. Hist1 00021.png|The SDC logo superimposed upon Remnant, symbolizing the corporation's global influence. Vacuo 00009.png|SDC industrial buildings in Vacuo. Wor sdc 00014.png Wor sdc 00015.png Category:Organizations Category:Schnee Dust Company